Advanced Juryokupawaa Techniques
Mastery of Juryokupawaa is perhaps one of the most difficult skills an Onmyoji can acquire. Even those that are widely regarded as masters of the art have only just begun the trek up the mountain that awaits them. There are a number of techniques that masters of the art can employ to greatly enhance the effectiveness, power, and scope of their spells and in time can completely overwhelm an opponent through Juryokupawaa prowess alone. Juryokupawaa Techniques Edit When Mastery reaches a certain point these advanced abilities become available to the practioners in question; '' '''Incantation Manipulation': One of the first techniques a practitioner of the art learns is the gradual removal of the incantation required to cast the spell. Many Onmyoji are easily capable of simply reciting the name of the spell to produce its effect, yet maintain much of its power. There is also the technique of mixing incantations to chain multiple spells together. · Incantationless Casting: When one achieves true mastery of Onmyodo, they are able to, simply put remove the incantation entirely ---including the name of the spell, without losing a drop of power. This skill is incredibly difficult to obtain, and only those with an extreme level of dedication can achieve. Motion Manipulation: One skill that is largely overlooked, due to the intensity and high speed aspects of combat, is the manipulation of one's physical motions whilst casting a spell. In many cases casting such spells require often minor movements, a flourish, pointing one's hand at the target, etc. However what masters of Onmyodo have begun to discover is that they once they develop this skill, they are able to remove the necessity of such movements. Quickened Casting: Another technique is the ability to cast spells rapidly, typically a single spell being cast multiple times in succession. While it is recognized that masters are capable of chaining together different spells, the true application of this skill is being able to fire for example four or five Byakurai, one after another; creating a barrage like effect. · "Stacking" Spells: When taken to extreme lengths this allows the Onmyoji to stack several spells of the same type together to bolster the spell tremendously in power; the previously mentioned Byakurai spells could for example be stacked five times in order to create a spell effect equal to several times the power of a single spell of that type. Additionally, this spell stack appears like a single spell which makes it capable of easily overwhelming an unwary opponent in one fell swoop. This has been noted as being notoriously difficult to achieve. Combination Casting: One of the less advanced forms of Juryokupawaa is the art of combining two or more spells together to create an unique effect; this is typically seen as the mark of a skilled user - the easiest and quite possibly the most efficient way to achieve this by the feat known as double incantation - by combining the incantation of two spells into one long one it becomes easier to mesh the spells together; although they preferably have to be of the same category although true masters of this art is capable of combining both Bakudo and Hadō together for utmost efficiency. It is possible to do this silently as well. Alter Cast: Is the art of altering a spells appearance and set-up so as to make them work differently than they originally do and make them more fit to accomplish more demanding tasks which the spell in its original composition would likely not cope with as well as the modified spell. This is common in Onmyji of great experience and it, like the above perk is considered the mark of a very skilled user. · Enchant Weapon: The ability to project spiritual energy so that the objects that user touches conveys the properties of the Onmyoji's spell. this is done by charging the weapon up with spiritual energy, concentration and letting the spirit flow through the Onmyoji and thinking of their weapon as an extension of their own body. The most well-known example of this is the legendary Sacred Arrow of the Miko that can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, and obliterate demons when struck. The spell is unleashed upon contact of the enchanted weapon with the target. Evolution of Spells: A unique twists to Spirit energy manipulation is the view that Juryokupawaa in and of itself is akin to the many small parts making up a more complex whole, such as a watch. As the spells are essentially the elements given form and shape through incantations, Onmyoji can evolve a weaker elemental spell into one of greater strength during its flight or early formation by expelling more spiritual energy. Elemental Branching: A supplementary power to the ability to evolve weaker elemental spells into stronger, more powerful variants. If the element in question has a relation to another element, such as wind and lightning, the Onmyoji can branch into the other field. Skilled Onmyoji can also adapt their body to this, enable them to survive in the coldest to the hottest weather. Rejection of Phenomena: The ability to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing. It is said that this power "violates the realm of the gods." The Onmyoji’s mood directly influences the effectiveness of this ability. Feelings like doubt or worry make it weaker, while conviction makes it stronger. At it height, this ability resembles those of a deity in strength. *'Santen Kesshun' (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) is a defensive technique. The incantation arranges the Onmyoji’s spiritual power into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A shield is raised between Onmyoji and their enemy, and it repels the attack they receive. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing the Onmyoji and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Using this technique, they are capable of also redirecting an opponent's attack in another direction, using the shield as a bounce-off point. *'Sōten Kisshun' (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) is a "healing" technique. The incantation allows the Onmyoji to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever the Onmyoji wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. the technique has been deduced as "The Rejection of Events". Its ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to its target. It is an ability that returns its target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. It may be able to fully capable of resurrect the dead, but this hasn't been fully proven quite yet. Skilled Onmyoji are also able to use foreign spiritual power to influence the healing rate of their target. *'Shiten Kōshun' (四天抗盾, Four Heavens Defying Shield) is a technique that combines both offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates a small compressed amount of spiritual energy into the center of the Onmyoji’s Santen Kesshun ability, creating a shield that at the very instant it receives an attack, disperses the resultant force in the form of a destructive and explosive blast that at the same time, is automatically returned along an opposing trajectory. Skilled Onmyoji can use this shield to absorb incoming attacks prior to its explosive successive response. *'Tan'itsu Assaizan' (裏撃破周波, Solitary Crushing Slayer) an offensive technique. It summons a massive wave of spiritual energy from the Onmyoji’s being, or even a specific part of their body, that has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." This means that this attack is assumed to be capable of cutting through anything, but is only as strong as the Onmyoji's will to win. However, this can be misplaced with the will to protect another, which ends up strengthening the power of this ability. It can also be utilized with alter cast by using a weapon as a focus. Juryokupawaa Defense Edit Just as there exists advanced methods of casting and manipulating Juryokupawaa; there are several advanced methods of defending oneself against it ---Juryokupawaa is different from most forms of techniques and abilities in that it is usually more like a force of nature; you may shield or evade it, use it to your advantage but it can never be fully controlled. Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon): Hanki is perhaps the best known defense method against Kidō, it revolves around neutralizing a spell by hitting it with another spell of equal power. Bōei-mai (防衛舞, "Defense Dance"): An ancient but rare art of Juryokupawaa Defense that is used by a few Masters when faced with someone of equal skill; knowing of the illojality that is related to Onmyodo spell craft the OnmyojiHYPERLINK \l "" will attempt to use immaculate hand-gestures and somatic signs in order to attempt to impose their will on the spell of the opponent; usually to divert, redirect or change it into other spells ---the countless gestures, movements and the elegance ever present is how the technique has gotten its name - Bōei-mai is very tiring for both parties involved both physically and mentally and is thus only used when the situation calls for it; in Bōei-mai injury occurs when one of the opponents does a particular hand-gesture or movement wrong; in essence, when they "misstep" or otherwise lose their footing. For one who defend themselves with Bōei-mai, the power of the opponents spell doesn't matter; all that is relevant is experience, skill and precision. Insight into Spiritual Power Edit Practioners with a great level of understanding in Juryokupawaa also very typically possess deep insight into the exact workings and categorization of the different forms of energy that compose a Spiritual Being; as Juryokupawaa actually works on those factors Spiritual Power is the power of one's spiritual energy when it is aligned with their willpower. · Spiritrons: The fundamental particles that make up all spiritual things. · Spiritual Core: As the name implies it is the spiritual center where spiritrons are gathered and stored, generally through consumption of external sources of spiritual power, or absorbed from prolonged exposure to powerful sources or concentrations of spiritual energy. The spiritual core also acts as a capacitor, its size proportional to the will or conviction of the being. · Spiritual Revolution: When spirirtrons have gathered, they orbit one another, in a similar fashion of electrons in orbit around a neutron. This phenomena describes their tendency to move and flow in any given direction. (characteristics) · Spiritual Alignment: The actual composition of ones spiritual energy flowing in a particular direction. If Spiritual Revolution is the action of the spiritrons moving than, then Spiritual Alignment is the end result of where they are moving and in what direction. (structure) · Spiritual Energy Type: Is determined by the alignment of the spiritrons that compose a spiritual body and their latent spiritual reserves. In the majority of circumstances, the spiritrons that compose such a being are not perfectly aligned. Many desires, and wills are competing against each other for supremacy, these imperfections or inner wars within the inner mind, weaken the whole. Generally the stronger the spiritual power, the less imperfections exist. (form) Category:Onmyōdō Category:Juryokupawaa